Simulation fun
by Blue Jay in Slytherin
Summary: I have kidnapped everyone on Berk and the teens will be playing several video games in a virtual reality that is known as simulation. they will play video games or be in several possible events in real life. TITLE SUCKS. Inspired by 'The Games'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is actually a story that was inspired by nightfury999's story called 'the games' where the teens and their dragons face challenges. Only in my version their in video games and some other scenarios.**

**The first game that they will play here would be Horror games that I like to play and I highly recommend reading it at night. In the dark. With creepy music playing. (To build up the suspense)**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and the gang were just doing another day of flight practice when suddenly, a bright White light enveloped them all and the entire village.<p>

Everyone landed in a large pile in an unknown place.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asks the gang.

"I don't know but I feel like something's going to happen" Snotlout replies.

"Your right about that Snotlout" a Male voice said.

Everyone jumps back startled.

A boy about twelve with a Boneknapper beside him appeared. The boy was wearing a Black and Blue windbreaker jacket, tight blue jeans, Black and Blue converse shoes, a katana in its sheath with the blade reaching his ankles, next to it was a bow and a quiver of arrows on his waist, while his hair was silvery – white with Platinum Blonde streaks in a bowl hair cut.

"Hello, I am Delta99er5 rider of the Boneknapper Raikou Guardian of ice Flawless archer and sorcerer. And welcome to the G.M.A.D. Lair. I will set up some games and put the teens inside them, kinda like placing your sub – consciousness inside a game, the first two games will be Horror games" Delta explained.

Some people gulped at the mention of 'Horror games'.

"The teens will be the ones to play, while the dragons and adults watch them" he continued

"Now lets get started" Delta finished as he and his Boneknapper disappeared along with the teens but not with their dragons.

The room brightened up to show a theater with some stone slabs. The Vikings took the seat while the dragons took the stone slabs.

**The screen lights up in a dark spooky forest.**

**The teens all drop to the ground rubbing sore area's.**

"**Where are we?" Astrid asked.**

**Delta's voice was heard throughout the theater and game**

"**You. Are in the world re - knowned game known as Slender. What you have to do is to find seven pieces of paper. Or pages if you will. One entity will haunt you here, he is known as the Slenderman. He is a tall faceless man in a suit and can teleport anywhere, get caught by him and your dead"**

"So your placing their lives on the line!" Stoick shouts

"**No. their just simply out of the game when their caught. They will be completely fine. Except for Fishlegs who might be traumatized after this"**

Fishlegs mother just huffed and watched his son play.

"**Come on. Lets just find these pages" Astrid said pulling Hiccup by the hand.**

"**Wait!" Fishlegs half shouted**

**Astrid and the other teens loked at him.**

"**Shouldn't we split up?" He recommended.**

"**Good idea Fishlegs, Astrid your with me, Tuff with Ruff, Snotlout your with Fishlegs" Hiccup explained.**

**The teens split up and used their flashlights to navigate around.**

**The screen shifts to Fishlegs and Snotlout.**

"**Slenderman. What a stupid name. the name Snotlout is better" Snotlout boasted.**

"**Hey Slendy! You suck! And don't have a girlfriend! Snotlout Snotlout Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout shouted.**

"**Snotlout. You could get us killed!" Fishlegs scolded.**

"**Whatever Fishlegs" Snotlout said pushing Fishlegs to a tall tree.**

**Fishlegs turns to see a piece of paper stuck to it.**

"**Snotlout I found a page" Fishlegs exclaims quietly.**

**Fishlegs takes it, and the real horror begins.**

**Fishlegs pockets it but as soon as he pockets it. Deep drum beats are heard continuously, not seeming to stop.**

"**W-what's that sound?" Snotlout asks scared.**

Everyone was snuggling closer to another person. The drum beats make it creepier.

"**That would mean that he is already out looking for you" Delta explained.**

**The screen split into three as it showed Astrid and Hiccup (Top left), Ruff and Tuff (Top right) and Snotlout and Fishlegs on the bottom. They all look at each other in fear and anxiety making all pairs run in a random direction .**

"**We. Gotta find the other pages" Hiccup breathed. Out of breath with Astrid a bit ahead of him.**

"**Astrid! Wait for me" He wheezed catching his breath. Until he saw a rectangular white parchment on a car beside a shack.**

The watchers smiled, another page.

"**Astrid! I found a page!" Hiccup yelled.**

"**I found something too!" She yelled from the distance. Hiccup immediately ran towards her.**

"**Astrid what are you—" Hiccups words are cut off as he saw what Astrid saw.**

**The Slenderman was observing them from the distance and was looking at them.**

Some of the Vikings like Spitelout, Fishleg's and Astrid's mother, Gobber and Stoick were scared so much at Slendys face they fainted on the spot.

**Astrid and Hiccup both broke into a sprint towards the car where Hiccup saw the page, ripped it off and ran for their lives.**

"**That makes two pages" Delta announced over the drum beats.**

**Astrid and Hiccup kept on running and found the bathroom in the woods were they decided to hide.**

"**Be careful. He could trap us here" Astrid warned.**

**After entering a room Hiccup saw yet another page.**

The Vikings who had just fainted just got up and were surprised to see Hiccup finding the third page.

"**Astrid you keep watch" Hiccup ordered.**

**Astrid stood by the door of the room in the bathroom waiting for Slendy.**

**Hiccup had gotten the page and called for Astrid so they can get out of here.**

**The screen shifts to Ruff and Tuff who are both taking it seriously.**

"**Were so lucky aren't we?" Ruff asked her twin.**

"**Yeah! We already got two more pages!" Tuff replies.**

The watchers were amazed. They were the last pair they thought would have pages.

**They both headbutted each other.**

**The twins kept walking and saw some figures and shone their flashlights on them.**

"**Ah! Its us idiots!" Astrid yelled covering her eyes from the brightness of the flashlight.**

"**Sorry 'bout' that" Ruff apologized.**

**They here more rustling near another set of bushes.**

**They all prepare in case its Slendy**

The watchers were glued to the screen.

**Two figures rise from the bushes. The twins immediately hit them on the head with their flashlights.  
>"Wait! Wait a minute stop stop!" Hiccup interrupted.<strong>

"**Uh its me and Fishlegs you idiots!" Snotlout groaned.**

"**Oops" Tuff said.**

**Snotlout got up and showed his face. He had a bloody nose and a bruise on his head.**

"**Thanks for using me as a human shield Fishlegs" Snotlout mockingly thanked.**

**Fishlegs got up from the bushes where he was holding one page.**

"**Okay everyone. Lets count our pages" Hiccup said to them.**

"**Snotlout and Fishlegs one, Ruff and Tuff two, me and Astrid, also two" Hiccup counted.**

"**We just need one more and were outta here" Fishlegs concluded.**

"**Hey guys whats that?" Tuff asked pointing somewhere.**

**The teens look at what he was pointing to see a propane tank field in a clearing.**

"**That's probably where the last page is!" Hiccup guesses.**

**The teens run towards the field.**

**Behind them was Slendy with his tentacles out.**

"They better get going or else their out" Spitelout whispers to Gobber.

**The teens kept running when suddenly the twins screamed.**

**They all turned to see: Slendy holding the twins by his tentacles.**

Everyone especially the twins parents screamed.

"**Just go! Get the page!" Tuff screamed.**

**They all nodded and ran to check all the propane tanks.**

**Snotlout turns to see the page right next Slendy who has approached them and still has the twins.**

"How are they supposed to get that from that!" Stoick complained pointing at the page and to Slendy.

"Don't ask me" Delta said.

**Snotlout runs for the page. But at the last second one of Slendys tentacles catch him and lift him off the ground.**

The most of the watchers either said 'damnit' or 'goddamnit' at Snotlout's attempt at the page

**Snotlout grabs for the page as Slendy tries to grab Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid.**

"**Come on" Snotlout says to himself.**

**After a few more attempts he is successful and grabs the final page.**

"**Got it!" Snotlout shouts.**

**Slendy stops and drops the three teens he was holding. And he and the surrounding environment slowly dissolve into cubes.**

The hall bursts into cheers

"**Well done you guys. Especially you Snotlout. Now on to the next round!" Delta announces excited.**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>

**Vote for the next game they should be in.**

**Five nights at Freddy's (best animatronics horror ever!).**

**Amnesia: The dark descent (They try to resist becoming insane and try to survive monsters at the same time)**

**Star wars: The force unleashed (Their all Jedi and try to survive Order 66 for as long as they can)**

**Protect the president. (They protect the president on air force one from Berlin to the US).**

**Answer in the reviews. PM's not counted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys! And you were really digging to see more but here are the results.**

**Five nights at Freddy's – 5**

**Amnesia: The Dark Descent – 4**

**Star Wars: The Force Unleashed – 2**

**And one of you guys suggested of putting Outlast in there. and I approve since it's a really horrifying game especially with all the blood and gore.**

**Oh and if you guys don't mind. I will be showing them the trailer for Five nights at Freddy's 2! Not much is known but it is shown that all the old animatronics now have 2.0 versions of themselves but alas, poor Foxy was also busted same as his 1.0 version.**

"**That was round one guys! But are you guys ready for round two!" Delta asked.**

"**Yeah!" Snotlout answered.**

"**Totally!" Tuff added.**

"**Then good luck cause you all won't be doing it at the same time" Delta announced.**

**That left them all puzzled.**

"**What does that mean?" Hiccup asked him.**

"**You will all be doing it one at a time. The village will watch one of you play while the others wait for their turn" He explained.**

"**So that means we will be another room while our parents watch one of us play?" Astrid asked confused.**

"**Yes. Cause this next game is ten times more terrifying than this one. And I can't risk you guys knowing what to do." Delta replied maliciously.**

The watchers gulped thinking of what the next game might hold.

"**And the first one to play will be –" he trailed off.**

**The teens were expecting Fishlegs since he was the most cowardly and Delta might want to have some fun with him. Same with the watchers.**

"**Fishlegs" Delta finished.**

At the mention of the name of her son. Fishlegs's mother fainted yet again.

"**Fishlegs was about to faint when he disappeared alongside the other teens.**

**The teens appeared in a room that looks a lot like solitary confinement room in a prison with some headphones and music players on a table along with it is a pinball machine and a ping pong table.**

"**You guys stay there and be comfortable" Delta said to them acting motherly.**

**Fishlegs appeared in a neat security office with one door on the left and another on the right. Right next to the doors are two buttons one was labeled: Door, while the other was labeled: Light.**

**The phone rang on Fishlegs desk, he went to pick it up but the answering machine beat him to it.**

"**Hello? Heelooo! Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Umm I actually worked in that office before you. I'm … finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so … I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you; there's nothing to worry ab**

**/out, uhh you'll do fine! So… let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok?" The voice said.**

"**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**

**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**

**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**

**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only****real****risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**

**Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The voice finished. And hung up**

Everyone was really scared now. What kind of person would sign up for a job that could murder you!?

**Fishlegs was already incredibly terrified when the bite of 87 was mentioned.**

**Fishlegs checks on the stage where all the animatronics are in order. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear were still there. but not for long.**

**Suddenly the camera was knocked out and Fishlegs switched to backstage where the metallic endoskeleton was for the spare Freddy Fazbear suit.**

Everyone was wondering why the camera went out. Meanwhile Hiccup and the other teens were having a blast, Hiccup and Astrid were playing table tennis, The twins were listening to Heavy metal music on full volume and Snotlout was playing pinball.

**Fishlegs shifts the monitor back to the stage where Bonnie was already gone.**

**He switched to the Dining Hall where surprisingly, Bonnie was looking at the camera.**

The watchers jumped at seeing Bonnie. That was creepy!

**Fishlegs immediately turns off the monitor and shuts down both doors in panic.**

**The phone rings and Fishlegs picks it up.**

Everyone was scared. It might be one of the animatronics.

"**Fishlegs. Fishlegs can you hear me?" Delta asked calmly through the phone.**

The watchers let out a breath of relief. It was just Delta.

"**Yeah. I can hear you" he replies.**

"**Listen to me. Don't you remember what the bloke on the phone said. CLOSE THE DOORS IF ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY" Delta reminded him.**

"**Cant I just keep them shut until it's over. I'm scared!" Fishlegs replied shuddering.**

"**No. you have to conserve power and your already at 80% and its just 2 AM! You have to survive until 6 or else you will be stuffed painfully into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Got that!" Delta replied the last part in an angry tone.**

"**Yes sir!" Fishlegs answered putting down the phone.**

**Fishlegs finally calmed down and opened both doors. He heard a small rasping sound on the right door, he turns on the lights and what he saw was startling.**

**It was Bonnie! And he was staring at him, immediately he closed the door again.**

"That was close son!" Fishlegs's father told his son onscreen.

**Fishlegs got back to his seat still panicking and checked the camera's again.**

**He checked the show stage where he expected Chica and Freddy still there but surprisingly only Freddy was there.**

**He got off the monitors and checked the lights in the left door waiting for Bonnie but he was already gone. And he opened the door to conserve more power.**

**Fishlegs clicked the lights on the left door to find them clicking instead of lighting up. (Note: Bonnie and Chica can do this to you in the real game)**

**Afraid that another animatronic might get him, he put the monitors back up and it was a big mistake.**

**Right when he was going to check on the west hall corner. Chica forced the monitor down and screamed at his face!**

Everyone was surprised at the jump scare.

**The screen goes static and shows a Freddy Fazbear in the back stage with the eyeballs out of its sickets and another set of teeth within.**

Everyone was horrified at seeing Fishlegs in the suit.

"**Fishlegs has been defeated at Night 1 4 AM" Delta announced.**

"**Next up! – Astrid" Delta continued.**

**I'll be splitting the chapters to make it easier for me to write.**

**But here are the choices for what they should play next after Five nights at Freddy's.**

**Call of Duty Black ops: Zombie mode.**

**Outlast ( Will also be splitted into individual parts)**

**Outlast: Whistleblower ( The far more scarier DLC and will be Rated M for extreme gore)**

**Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 ( They try out one of the missions as a team)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's part 2 of Five nights at Freddy's. Enjoy**

**The leading game in the votes is Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Keep voting guys.**

**Plus I'm thinking of them playing FNaF 2. It was recently released a few days ago.**

* * *

><p>Astrid was ht next one to disappear and Fishlegs was returned to his parents in a normal state relieving everyone.<p>

**Astrid had heard the call and kept her tough attitude on. She can do this.**

Delta re appeared before the Vikings. He had a large gun in his arms. It was a Vector with a snow camouflage pattern and had an ACOG sight and Silencer attachments. Strapped to his waist with some rope was a Faucon rifle with the same attachments as his Vector.

Next to him was another boy. He had Black hair in a military cut and Brown eye's, a small scar across the left eyebrow. Was wearing a dog tag that says: G.M.A.D., a military uniform, tan combat boots and a pair of Data gloves. His weapons were an M27 with ACOG sightings and flashlight attachments. A laser strap was on his back, an M1911A1 is holstered on his left leg and boot, two throwing knives on his back next to his bow n' arrow. And an SOG knife with a dragon handle in his shirt.

"I'm back you guys. And I brought someone in" Delta says breaking silence.

"I'm ArmyHumphrey, rider of the Night Fury Nightmare, Guardian of Loyalty, Epic archer and junior sorcerer of the G.M.A.D. at your service" He introduces.

"Take a seat man." Delta says to the newcomer.

A new seat appears and they both take a seat and watch Astrid survive.

**Astrid flipped the monitor to show stage. Bonnie had already gone. She switched to the Kitchen to find the camera busted. Only Audio was available.**

**She switches to the party area to find Both Bonnie and Chica there. she looks at them for a moment before switching to West Hall corner and manages to read the rules.**

"**Don't run, Don't bite, stay close to mommy, don't poop on the floor (Died when I read this), Don't touch Freddy" she read.**

Everyone laughed at the 'Don't poop on the floor' rule. Who does that?!

**Astrid switched to the Kitchen to hear pots and pans clattering in the dark meaning Chica is near.**

Everyone huddled closer to one another preparing for a jumpscare.

**Astrid switched to Backstage where she saw Bonnie with the endoskeleton.**

**She shudders at the sight of the endoskeleton.**

**Astrid switches to the stockroom to find Bonnie hiding in there. she does the same to the restrooms and finds Chica doing the same thing.**

Everyone except Delta and Humphrey were breathing quickly.

**The clock had now reached 5 AM meaning Astrid has a chance of winning this thing.**

**She puts down the monitor and turns on the left door lights. She see's Bonnie there and closes the door.**

"Come on Astrid. Just a few more seconds." Delta whispered.

**Astrid's power was already now at 5% and slowly decreasing by the second.**

**She turns on the right left door lights and see's Chica there. forcing her to close the other door.**

**Her power was now at 1%.**

Everyone gasped. She isn't going to make it.

**The power had now reached 0% encasing Astrid completely in the dark.**

Everyone was deathly quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop miles away.

**After a few seconds in the dark. A flickering light illuminates Freddie's face, startling Astrid, he then begins his sweet jingle in the tune of the Los toreadors song by Leonardo Da Vinci.**

Everyone gasps in surprise at the song and Freddy.

**Astrid didn't move and just stared at Freddy.**

**The screen darkens to show the words :5AM that turns into 6AM meaning Astrid has survived the night.**

Everyone cheers and breathes out in relief for Astrid.

Astrid reappears in reality and is reunited with her parents.

"Next up! Snotlout!" Delta announces.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to let them all play first on who's going to the second night. Then the third and so forth and so on.<strong>

**You guys can still keep voting in the review in each chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I hadn't been updating, been very busy since I'm in sixth grade (graduating in March 25****th ****whoo!) and schools been giving us lots of work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snotlout appeared in the room and heard the call. After it ended., he spoke.<strong>

"**I don't need help! That guy needs to take a load off!"**

**Suddenly, he hears a creepy, yet hearty laugh making him jump (Freddy makes this sound as he moves)**

**His overconfidence morphs into fear as he checks the lights… No one there, He checked the stage to see Bonnie and Freddy gone, Chica was still there. literally staring at the camera.**

Everyone shudders at the mere sight. Two cold, dead eyes staring at you finding a way to kill you, painfully.

**Snotlout closes the right door in panic as he hears another laugh.**

**He checks the east hall and its corner and sees nothing, he checks the storage room to see Bonnie in there.**

**Snotlouts time was now 3:00 and his power was 45%.**

"I did not expect him to get his far. It's a new achievement for him" Spitelout whispers to Stoick.

**Snotlout still kept his right door closed making his power drain slightly faster, he slowly went to check on Bonnie only to see him gone. He checked the west hall and corner to find nothing again.**

"He's done for" Delta concludes knowing where Bonnie is.

**He checked the rest of the rooms to find Chica gone as well leaving the stage empty, he saw the restrooms and saw both Chica and Freddy hanging out there. When he was about to close the monitor Bonnie jump in his face and screamed. The screen went static like Fishlegs and showed the spare Freddy suit.**

Everyone except Delta and Humphrey literally screamed like girls as the jump scare happened which left both G.M.A.D. members laughing.

Snotlout reappeared back to normal and really shuddering in fear. Delta walks up to him and waves his hand in his face, there was no response so he lifts him up using the Force and places him in a seat close to him.

"He'll be fine… he's just traumatized, he will recover… I think" Delta assures them.

"Snotlout died in Night 1 ,4:00 and with 25% power" he tallies.

"Next up, the twins!"

* * *

><p><strong>See you all next week. Sayonara!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for not updating in so long but I think we'll have to cut several parts of FNaF out and cut to the end since its taking too long. And also. The next game they'll play is of course, Modern Warfare 3. But sadly you can't choose what game you want after that since it turns out, only the author makes a choice. Not the audience, sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>The teens progressed quickly through the game. The twins surprisingly had lasted until night 4. For the first time in a long time they had put their brains together wand cooperated. When night 4 came they had made the fatal mistake of leaving the left door open and checked Pirate Cove, they were too late to close it when they saw Foxy running down the hallway.<strong>

**Astrid lost on Night 6 after some argument about a sixth night. She lost after Freddy jumped at her after she lost all power. Hiccup on the other hand managed to survive. He was now on night 7. Delta had told him how to beat it and says on the phone "There is no margin for error here. Only defeat and victory." Hiccup followed the process Check lights, close right door, check Pirate cove, repeat. He kept doing this again and again until he only had 5% of power left. The time on his clock was now 5 AM, seconds before ultimate victory.**

"Come on Hiccup" Many whispered. Many of them were also biting their nails in tension.

**Hiccup is now doing the process again and again. Bonnie is on the left side forcing him to close the door. So is Chica on the other side forcing him to close the left door too making his 5%power immediately drop to 2%.**

Everyone was on the edges of their seats. He is so close to both victory and defeat.

**The dreaded moment has finally come as he loses all power. Hiccup stays still as he looks in horror at Freddy's blinking face. The screen goes blank and the words 6 AM Show.**

Everyone jumps in joy. Hiccup has done the nearly impossible.

Hiccup appears in the room and is greeted by the entire village. "Well done Hiccup. Now the next game is something that contains technology in the future" Delta describes. Everyone looked at him with all ears. "How far into the future?" Astrid asked. "Well, since you all come from the ninth century. The technology that will be shown in your next challenge will be from the time Army and I came from. The twenty first century.

Everyone was quiet. The two who had brought them here were so far into the future. Who knows what kind of clothes people wear and what kind of weapons are used.

"The weapons we hold are an example of the weapons we use in the so – called modern world. But there are weapons that create far more destructive damage. Some in the form of water or air that can kill you within inhalation or imbibement. Some that can literally melt your skin and bones, and some that can cause an explosion so large. It can wipe out the entire Viking archipelago" Everyone was either scared or shocked at how terrible it seems to be living in their time.

"Wherever you came from sounds terrible. Who would create such weapons?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's say its for war. But not like a war against tribes, it can be from a group to an association or worse yet. An entire country" Delta explained further. "you should be lucky, even though life is easier in our time. Its very harsh and unforgiving for most of who live in it. There was even one occurrence when almost the entire world was at war. And it did not only happen once. But twice"

Everyone was quiet until Army spoke up." Enough history talk, we'll show you how to use these weapons that we hold. Don't worry, they can't cause explosions. Only injuries ranging from minor to major, depending on where you hit"

**Army, Delta and the teens disappear and the screen once again lights up. Everyone gets back into their seats.**

**The teens were in a long room with several booths. Across each booth was a target the shape of a human with a bulls eye circle and numbers written on several parts of the body.. They were wearing eye and hearing protection gear. In their hands were simple 9mm pistols.**

"**Whatever happens, point that away from your allies and friends, these weapons can kill you instantly, depending on where you hit" Delta explained. "How come you guys have all those stuff on your guns while we just have these small ones?" Snotlout complained. **

"**Some guns are more destructive than others." Army explained to them "You guys have the safest ones. Just aim at a persons head or chest and pull that trigger. It'll shoot one bullet, your guns have seven in each magazine, or mag for short. You don't always have to aim for the head, you can also shoot at the arm or leg to incapacitate or cripple them. Some guns can fire more than one bullet as long as you keep pulling the trigger. Your guns can only fire one at a time" Try hitting the head first. Then we'll move on" The teens did what they were told, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut and Snotlout were able to hit the targets' heads despite the large distance between them. Fishlegs and Tuffnut were able to shoot the chest area of the targets'. After about fifteen minutes Delta spoke up "I think you guys are ready. Lets get you all suited and loaded up"**

Everybody looked unsure. They were just introduced to these weapons and now their going to be put into a life or death situation.

**The teens were then transported onto a plane. They were all seated, they were also wearing black suits for the boys and the typical office attire for the girls. All of them had lapels for them to communicate with.**

"**Hiccup, Where've you been my boy. The President's in need of some security" One man said, he was wearing standard Kevlar/ Bullet proof armor over a light green long sleeved jacket. He also had a thick Russian accent.**

"**can you guys hear me?" A voice sounded in their ears, nearly making them jump.**

Everyone was also close to jumping in surprise. The devices in their ears made it sound like the person was right next to them.

**It took them a moment to realize that it was Delta's voice. Hiccup and the others followed the man while Delta explained the situation to them. " Listen to me carefully you guys. You are important in this vehicle known as a plane. It basically like dragons, only difference is that it's a machine. It flies with the help of special mechanisms to make it fly. In other words, it's a bird with people in it. Don't take it literally." "Okay, we understand that now, why are we here exactly?" Astrid asked curiously.**

"**You are guards in the plane. A guard to a very important person, known as the president. He is like a chieftain, the only difference is that he is the leader of a country known as Russia. The largest country in the world, and also one of the most dangerous. You see, the world is currently at war, for the third time now"**

Everybody was surprised. It was truly amazing that the world has endured two world wars and has survived. Who knows if it will this time. With all the technology they have.

"**Don't be surprised, or else they'll think your all crazy. Just play along, I'll explain. As I have said, the world is at war for the third time now. The president of Russia, President Vorshevsky is trying to make peace with America. The opposing country, You are to protect him until he gets to America, and remember to look out for a man known as Vladimir Makarov. He is the main reason the world is at war for the third time. And the second one isn't even over ….. with peace treaties that is"**

"**Protect him with your life and follow what your captain orders you to do." Those were his last words before he stopped talking.**

**The teens finally met the president and shook hands with him. They all took positions in the meeting room while the president talked to his daughter Alena.**

"**Vasili's waiting for you father" she tells him.**

"**He's expecting an answer from me" the president replies.**

**The conversation goes on until the president wishes to see her at dinner. The teens take their positions in the meeting room while the president takes his seat at the table.**

"**My friends, we only have two choices. Peace or war. Life or death, for the sake of our children. We must seek peace with the west" he says. His high ranking official Vasili Zhukov cuts him off.**

"**Mr. President, now is not the time to appease our enemies!" he objects.**

"**We destroy our enemies when we can make friends with them. If we cannot end our differences. At least we…" He was cut off as sounds of bullets were heard.**

**Everyone in the meeting room gets tense and readies their weapons.**

"**That's gun fire" Vasili says.**

"**Hijackers are taking over the plane! The cockpits been breached!" One agents screams. Everyone readies their weapons, the twins keep the president down.**

"**Get down mr. President!" The captain orders, "Team three. Status report"**

"**We need backup!" The agent responds.**

"**Everyone down! Protect the President! Code red. I repeat..."**

**A beeping sound was heard and the door exploded revealing three hijackers, they open fire and kill some of the president's cabinet. The teens pull out their pistols and return fire. They overpower them and killed the ones that followed.**

Everyone was surprised. "Now we don't have to kick a door down. We could just blow it up." Gobber comments.

"**Were taking the president to the safe room!" The commander shouts, The team captain Leonid Pudovkin leads the way to the main lobby. More agents are held up there by the gunfight with the hijackers.**

**The plane shifts to the right and due to cabin pressure, the plane loses gravity making them all float. They all managed to kill them mid air. The plane shifts to the right and due to Zero Gravity they slam into the walls. Gravity returns to normal and they continue on.**

"**Meeting heavy resistance in the cockpit!" Astrid shouts.**

**They start to go downstairs when a team 3 agent shouted. " They have the daughter hostage in the cargo bay!"**

**Hiccup saw a PPSH rifle and gets it as a second weapon. He guns down the other hijackers. "All teams, there are additional hijackers on the lower deck" Astrid shouts in her earpiece. "Snotlout! Take Fishlegs, and get to the cockpit, get the plane on a normal course again." Snotlout nodded and went back up. "Preparing to retake the cockpit." He announces.**

**The plane shifts once again making it hard for them to stand. Hiccup and the rest of them mow down more hijackers as they get closer to the cargo bay.**

"**Were being driven back from the cockpit!" Snotlout shouts, he rejoins the group with fishlegs and covers the group from behind.**

**The group finally reaches the cargo bay. Hiccup and Astrid were about to mow the last few hijackers down when Snotlout did it for them. " See that right there babe. I've got a sharp eye at shooting this thing" he flirts. Astrid brushes him off and the president is reunited with his daughter.**

"**Attempting emergency landing!" The pilot announces. Hiccup, Agent Federov and Snotlout went on to clear the last part of the plane. The last hijackers are outgunned and eventually killed. "Brace for impact!" The plane finally hits the ground and they all hold onto the chairs for support.**

"Odin help them." Stoick prays in fear.

"**Hold on!" Snotlout screams The tail segment breaks apart along with Federov. Hiccup loses his footing but gets caught by Snotlout. The Plane lands in a clearing and finally stops, a flaming wreck of the plane was still flying and lands on the remaining tail segment. The screen blacks out seemingly killing both of them.**

Everyone braces for the worst.

**Hiccup slowly wakes up, Snotlout was right next to him, the flaming wreck that had landed on them made them collapse into the cargo bay. Captain Leonid found them and helps them up.**

"**come on you two. We have to find the president" he tells them. Hiccup and Snotlout looked around for whatever weapon they could find. They go down the wreck to find the daughter and some other remaining agents alive. The twins were there too. Astrid and Fishlegs were nowhere to be seen.**

"**Secure the daughter. Hiccup and the male twin with me" the captain orders. "The names Tuffnut." He complains. **

"**Team 4 status report."**

"**The president is injured, but stable."**

"**Launch a flare. We'll secure the area for evac."**

**A flare is seen close to the other side of the wreckage.**

"**There's the flare. Right side" Hiccup tells them. The commander gets two more agents and leads them to a landing strip they've landed close to. More hijackers were stationed there. Some of them converging on the location of the president's flare.**

"**The evac choppers are here!" One of the agents shout, he waves to the sky to designate them to where the daughter is. The other choppers are then seen looking around for the president.**

"**Team 2, get Alena out of here. The rest of the remaining agents close in on the president"**

"**This is team 4. The president is not secure. We need back up immediately."**

**A humvee gets onto the hangar area and fires on the agents. Tuffnut manages to kill the shooter making them move up.**

"**Code black! Code black!" A Team 4 agent screams.**

"**Hang on, were almost there." Hiccup says.**

**The commanders group finally reach the president and team 3 and 4. Astrid and Fishlegs was with them.**

"**FSO inbound! Watch your fire!"**

**An evac chopper lands near them and the president is brought out.**

"**Get the president inside. Hiccup, open the door"**

"**You guys, listen to me." Delta's voice says, he's back. "Snotlout, you open the door. The rest of you back away and prepare to fire. No matter what. Prepare to fire. Once that door opens its guns blazing"**

**They all do as their told. A man with black hair was inside the chopper. He shoots Snotlout point blank in the stomach making him collapse. He then finishes him off with a bullet to the head.**

Everyone gasps, this is what he meant.

**The group was caught off guard. Other men appeared and shot their weapons. Fishlegs and Tuffnut tried to make a run for it but got shot. The commander, Hiccup and Astrid also get shot. The president gets caught and he's brought to the man's face.**

"**Team, 2. Get…-" Bang! The commander is shot dead. "You guys, he's Vladimir Makarov He's the one behind World War 3. I'm sorry this happened I wasn't expecting this many to gun you guys down. All you guys can do now is watch." Delta apologize's before going silent for the last time.**

"**Do you know who I am?" He asks the president.**

"**Yes." The President replies.**

"**Then you know what I want."**

"**You're insane."**

"**Russia will take all of Europe. Even if it must stand on a pile of ashes, I want the launch codes Mr. President" **

"**You'll never get them"**

"**Every man has a weakness, find the girl." Makarov orders.**

"**All teams, the daughter is secure. Repeat, the daughter is secure" Team 2 reports.**

**Makarov notices Hiccup, Hiccup looks around and notices that Astrid's dead from blood loss. Makarov eventually finishes him off. The screen goes black.**

Everyone is silent, the teens then re appear making them all scream in joy.

"Now, everyone, forge that happened. It was not an intention of mine, now onto the next game." Delta explains.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, the next game, Bloodborne.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, I have no excuses.**

**Silentdemise79- sorry but no, the rules and guidelines forbid that the readers are the ones to choose instead of the author.**

* * *

><p>The teens were briefed about the game they were about to play Fishlegs was eventually so scared his skin was pale and his spine was cold.<p>

The teens and Delta all disappeared and the screen went back on.

**They were all on beds with medieval gothic clothes on, Delta was nowhere to be seen. An elderly old man in a wheel chair and top hat went over to him, nurses went to the others. They were all frozen in fear.**

"**Ah, yes… Paleblood" he said in a soft voice, "Well you've come to the right place. Yharnham is the home of blood ministration. You need only to unravel its mystery"**

Everyone pondered as to what the man had said.

"**But where's an outsider like you to begin? Easy with a little bit of Yharnham blood of your own but first you'll need a contract" The elderly man had showed them a contract containing his name revealing it to be Gehrman. They all nervously signed it with the ink and quill provided, "When all is over, you'll think of it all as a dream" the nurses and Gehrman took needles and injected blood into their arms making them lose consciousness.**

Stoick stood up and yelled "What is the meaning of this!" Army replied, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Delta'll help them. Its his style." Stoick cast him a glare and sat back down not wanting a fight.

**Hiccup and the rest of the teens woke up with only themselves, Gehrman was gone including the nurses, the candles lighting the room were put out with along with smashed flasks and glassware. Suddenly skeletal like creatures started coming from the slits of the floor boards looking at them menacingly. "Hiccup!"Astrid screamed as the creatures began to climb onto their beds they all lose consciousness once again.**

**The screen lights up in Hiccups person of view, he sees a young man in a coat with tattered coattails with leather and iron gauntlets on his hands and a tall top hat on his head, he looks into Hiccups face and reveals himself to be Delta he brings one finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. He managed to get one strap free from Hiccups bed, a roar alerts them both, he looks to the left to see a dire wolf, Delta brings out an axe and blunderbuss as it charges at him. He manages to lead the wolf out of the room while Hiccup loses consciousness once more.**

Everyone had to be amazed at the boys bravery to take down a beast larger than him.

**Hiccups wakes for the third time and finds his bindings off him the same with Astrid and the others. But Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout were nowhere to be found.**

Everyone had noticed that half of the teens was missing, possibly one thing Delta had intended.

**Hiccup had called out for them but had no response, they decided to get out of the building, their only source of light was from the sunlight from the windows and the fires in the dark halls. As they were close to leaving wherever they are they saw a wolf close to the exit. It was eating who was unfortunate enough not to escape. Hiccup and the twins stayed cautious and careful with their movements.**

**As they were close to sneaking out of the window Tuffnut had accidently knocked over a vase alerting the wolf. It charged at them viciously, they fought it with whatever they could use as a weapon.**

Everyone tensed up as they knew that they could die in here, despite having 'died' multiple times in the other games it was still scary to see their deaths.

**Eventually the wolf had cornered Ruffnut and clawed at her neck leaving her on the floor bleeding to death "Sis!" Tuffnut cried out, he was too preoccupied with his sisters injury than the wolf charging towards him. It grabbed his legs and threw him across the room ending Tuff's life with a hard hit to the head with the wall. Hiccup now only had a pipe as a weapon, he attempted to kill the wolf with a strike to the face by throwing the pipe at it but it hit its shoulder instead angered, the wolf charged Hiccup and pinned him onto the floor.**

Toothless roared and prepared to shoot the wolf to defend his rider. Despite knowing he's not there. "Whoah, don't fire Toothless, or we'll never know what happens." Army shouted. "What do you mean we'll never know what happens?" Gobber asked. Army replied "the screen shows us whats happening, if it is destroyed we'll only hear what's happening and not see what's happening"

**The wolf stared at Hiccup with an emotionless face. It lasted a few seconds before he finally bit down and teared at Hiccups chest, ending his life.**

Most people looked away not being able to see the horror.

**The screen darkened and showed the bodies of Hiccup, Tuffnut and Ruffnut in a strange place. Their chests were rising up and down signifying breathing.**

Everyone's hopes went up knowing they've been resurrected.

**They slowly got up and took note of their surroundings. Hiccup through his slightly blurred vision saw a figure, he blinked his eyes multiple times to see Delta, the front of his coat and suit was now stained with blood and his face was stained with blood as if it was squirted. He had his axe and blunderbuss was the same as if he had killed an entire battalion of soldiers.**

**It took a few seconds for them to get up correctly and noticed their injuries were all gone. So they asked "Where are we?" "The Hunters Dream. Whenever you die, you respawn here. Here, you can upgrade your weapons and equipment." Delta explained "Uhh, hate to say this to you man but we don't have weapons, heck if only you saw us fighting that damn wolf" Tuffnut complained. **

"**Yeah, I saw you guys, kinda need to work on that. Follow me"**

**Instead of complaining as to why he didn't help them they decided to follow him, they reached a rather large workshop situated on elevated land, a human sized doll sat cross legged on a shrine cut into the rock it was wearing a red dress and red hood.**

"**Creepy" Tuff commented.**

"**You'll get used to that" Delta told him they began to walk up the stairs until the same skeletal like creatures rose out of the ground and left them small rolled carpets.**

"**Those skeletal creatures are called messengers, they can leave you hints on whats about to happen." Delta gestured for them to unroll the carpet. Inside they saw three kinds of weapons with two identical replicas totaling into nine weapons.**

**The first of the three weapons was a cane with a rather sharp edge cut into the wood on one side it was called a hunters cane. The second was a saw like weapon with a handle curving onto its back and had 'saw cleaver' carved on the dried wood. The third weapon was an axe with an extendable handle called 'the hunters axe'.**

Everyone had to admit, these were rather odd yet deadly weapons.

"**Get a weapon, your choice" Delta says.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review as this game will continue on for a few more chapters.<strong>

**And for those who do not get what the saw cleaver looks like, use google images.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, schools been tough recently.**

* * *

><p><strong>The three finally chose their weapons, Hiccup due to his agility and low strength decided to use the hunters cane. Tuffnut wanted something rather balanced and chose the saw cleaver, Ruffnut thinking of being the heavy duty of them chose the axe. Delta noted their choices.<strong>

Everyone also took note of this, they had chosen to play by their strengths through their weapons.

**The carpets containing the weapons sunk back into the ground, they went further up the stairs and they saw the messengers again, this time they held out fire arms for them, one was a pistol while the other was a blunderbuss. Eventually after some thinking Hiccup and Tuff had chosen the pistols while Ruff took the blunderbuss despite its weight she was able to carry it. Delta had explained to them about the quicksilver bullets which is the ammunition for their firearms, and whenever they needed to upgrade them or get more weapons they can just trade their obtained blood echoes with the messengers over at the fountain. As Delta attempted to push open the doors to the mansion he found it to be locked. "Knew it" he said.**

Most Vikings tilted their heads 'he knew what?'

"**You knew what?" Hiccup asked. **

"**Gehrman's locked the door" he replied.**

**They went down the stairs and saw a torch and they all sat next to it.**

"**Use these to come back here to heal, but be careful" he warned. "Use it and the foes you've slain will return to life again."**

**They all nodded and the three disappeared in a flash leaving Delta to three landed back into the spots where they woke up. They retraced their steps and saw the wolf earlier. Hiccup extended his cane and it transformed into a bladed whip. Tuff activated his cleaver and the blade part slides outward and extends, Ruff activated her axe and it turned into a make shift fought the beast until it was dead. They decided to move on and open the gates to the city of Yharnham. They went down the levels of the city and saw some people, they were carrying either torches or axes or both. They slowly walked over to them and returned their weapons to their normal forms. Not knowing as what they are now.**

"**Hello!?" Hiccup shouted, the persons they called out to turned around, they still looked like people but when they saw Hiccup and the twins they all fell into rage and charged at them.**

Everyone was shocked, it seems like these kind of people are not to be messed with, nor does it seem that they want strangers in their city.

**The trio shouted at them to stop but had no effect, they still charged at them. One crazed man raised his axe and attempted to bring it down on Hiccup nearly killing him in the process. Hiccup retaliated by repeatedly whacking his cane onto multiple parts of his body, he delivered the killing blow to his head fracturing the skull, Tuff sliced through his targets with a folded saw cleaver. Ruff severed the limbs and heads of those that tried to attack her with their own axes. The aftermath was their coats were now stained with blood all over.**

Most Vikings despite the carnage they have seen with their battles with dragons carnage from their own was too much for their stomachs to hold.

**The trio disregarded the blood and went on. After a while of fighting some more they came across a bridge, they kept their guard up in case of an ambush. Suddenly a large hairy beast jumped down from the cleric building across as they were nearing the end catching them all by surprise. It roared loudly with some sound particles even briefly visible in the air.**

"Beard of Thor! What is that!" Gobber screamed. "I don't know, but I do hope they can kill it." Stoick prayed that his son and the twins be safe.

**Ruffnut fired her blunderbuss signaling an opening for them to attack. Hiccup transformed his into a whip and whipped the best on its legs while also firing his pistol. Tuff brought out a Molotov cocktail and threw it at its face setting it partly on fire. The best clawed at them scratching Hiccup slightly on his arm. The beast became more desperate as its opponents gained the upperhand. It managed to smash both fists down on Tuff who miraculously survived it. After throwing a bit more Molotov cocktails at the best setting it on fire, it finally collapsed dead.**

The Vikings all cheered. But Stoick didn't he knew this was just the beginning.

**Delta appeared before the trio "Congrats you guys, you've finished the cleric beast boss" The trio fist bumped each other.**

"**The first of many bosses" he added. Making the trio's faces drop.**

"oh wow, he sure has a sick sense of humor." Spitelout snidely comments. "My boys probably half done by then"

"**Now before you complain, this game is long… if you want to beat them all. You only need to face about 10 of them and you can go back" he explained.**

"**Ten bosses! Can't you make it to, I don't know? Five?!" Hiccup complained.**

"**No. its either you fight 17 bosses or 10, your choice Hiccup."**

**The trio sighed in defeat and asked him as to where to go next.**

"**No, you'll have to come back to the Hunters Dream, something I want to show you" Delta explained.**

**A torch came from underground and they were transported to the Hunters Dream, there they saw three figures standing before them.**

"**Astrid!" Hiccup shouted in shock.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if I did well on the battle scenes. If not then tell me how to improve it, don't forget to review it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the third part of the Bloodborne section of the story, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, he dropped his weapons and hugged her.<strong>

**Snotlout and Fishlegs were there too. They all had matching hunter clothes. Snotlout got a sword and a hammer called the 'Kirkhammer' strapped to his back with a blunderbuss as a firearm. Fishlegs got the spear counterpart of Tuffnut's 'saw cleaver' called the 'saw spear'. While Astrid got the machine- like 'Stakedriver' as a melee weapon, she also had a repeating pistol in her other hand.**

Everyone was finally relieved they were all together.

**After some more reunions, the six of them approached the mansion and noticed that the door is now open. They entered it and saw Gehrman, sitting in his wheelchair.**

"**Ahh, the new hunters, thank you for bringing them to me Delta." He said in a light voice. Hiccup tried to say something but was cut off by Gehrman. "Do not worry children, I know what you desire. To end the dream, but first you must travel to Cathedral Ward. And while finding your way there, find a man named Gascoigne. Find him and you will find Cathedral Ward. I wish you the best of luck. Good bye"**

**Hiccup looked at him and asked. "Sir, why are the people here like this? The first time we saw other people we called out to them and they attacked us." Gehrman replied "Ahh, I cannot remember how many Hunters before you have asked that question. The reason why is because of a plague that has stricken the city. The Healing Church has sent out countless Hunters to battle those infected but have not succeeded. As I have told you before, you need to unravel the secrets of Yharnham. And as for the paleblood you seek, I suggest looking at Cathedral Ward, for there lies the Healing Church. They are the ones in charge for the blood ministration in the city. "**

"What does he mean by that?" Stoick asked. Army decided to answer, "It means their supposed to find out about Yharnham's history. The story of that place is one huge puzzle that they need to piece together"

**Hiccup looked at him "Thank you for that." He turned to face Astrid and the others. "Come on you guys" They went down the stairs and noticed that the doll on the stone has awakened and stared back at them with her cold, unflinching eyes. Suddenly she spoke "Good luck good hunters, may you find what you are looking for" Hiccup nodded in response. They sat around the lamp and were transported onto the bridge where the Cleric Beast was defeated. The huge beasts body had already disappeared, they moved on past the bridge and they entered a gate. They fought through some more insane villagers and encountered an elevator. Hiccup flipped the switch and they went up one level above the city and when they disembarked they had reached a bridge.**

**Before the steps were the messengers, they were carrying a note. Hiccup took it and read it aloud "Prepare for trouble as terrible as fire" he looked at the others. They extended their weapons just in case. Snotlout's sword fused with the hammer part of his 'kirkhammer' while Fishlegs' saw spear blade extended similar to Tuffnut's Saw cleaver Astrid's Stake Driver only extended the blade.**

"We've got to get those weapons someday, just in case we get attacked" Spitelout whispered to his brother. "Agreed" he says.

**They step onto the edge of the bridge, several villagers with torches, axes, and even makeshift wooden shields. At the end of the bridge, two villagers set a large ball of metal on fire and roll it towards them.**

**All of them roll out of the way as it got closer, as it went past all of them Astrid threw a Molotov cocktail setting two of the maddened villagers on fire. Astrid stabbed one of them in the gut, she pressed a red button and it unleashed a keg of gunpowder into the man's abdomen making him fly and fall off the bridge to his demise.**

Everyone was amazed at what a simple weapon can do to one person. If only the Vikings had the technology to mass -produce them.

**Fishlegs continued to move forward and managed to notice the two at the end of the bridge about to set another ball of fire towards them. "Guys watch out!" he shouts. As the ball of fire got close Hiccup waited for the right time. Also successfully wiping out the rest of the crazed villagers, the ones who set the balls of fire on them however escaped.**

**Moving on, they entered a building and saw a sign pointing towards cathedral ward. Following it they saw it lead to the sewers.**

"**Bleah! There's no way where I'm going in there" Snotlout protested.**

**Hiccup decided to go over his options with him. "Well its that or were stuck here forever waiting for a miracle"**

**Snotlout groaned knowing there's no point in arguing suddenly Delta appeared in front of them. "Take This, but only use it in dire need. When using this, don't think, just do it." And he disappeared.**

Everybody wondered, he appeared as if he was a ghost. "That boy's creepier than I thought" Stoick said to himself.

**Right where he stood was a wooden box. In that box were… "Vials?" Hiccup asked. He took a closer look and saw it was filled with blood. And on the end of it was a needle approximately half a centimeter thick and a push mechanism on top making it look like a syringe.**

"**There's a note taped onto the box." Astrid noted, she read" Use if your dying, stab onto self and inject… Use it well."**

**After sharing an equal amount of three per person they moved on. After the stench of the sewers and having to fight a giant pig and mutated and beast-like animals they saw a bunch more villagers in what seemed like a main street in the city. In the middle of it was a large bonfire with a pole with stringed up dead hunters. Behind it was a large building with the Healing Church fairly visible behind it. Seeing there's no other way around they all decided that they'll bum rush them all ending in a rather bloody battle.**

**Getting up on the city's upper levels, they went through what seemed like a maze of house's and flights of stairs, after what seemed forever they got to a fork in the cobble stone streets, Hiccup will take Ruffnut and Snotlout up a flight of stairs while Astrid will take Tuffnut and Fishlegs towards a path down. They decided to meet back later when the sun will begin to set.**

**As if Odin was on their side, Hiccup and his half of the team saw the cathedral Ward building just up ahead after the ascending flight of stairs. The messengers appeared before them carrying a note. The note read "Fire is effective". Making it almost no sense as to what is it effective for. They walked a bit further and they saw a graveyard, at the other side of it was a man. He had a hat and Hunter's gear on him, what distinguished him as a real hunter was his Hunters axe and his blunderbuss.**

"Finally someone that can help them. Thank Odin." Stoick's face was filled with absolute relief knowing his son's safe. Forgetting about Astrid and the others.

"**Hello?" Hiccup called out to the man. "Are you Gascoigne?"**

**The man kept his back towards them and used his axe to chop dead beasts to pieces. He stops briefly and speaks "Beasts all over the shop" he had a slight Irish accent in his voice and it also sounded cracked as if he hasn't drank water in days.**

Everyone felt their fear come back.

"**You'll become one of them, sooner or later" He turns around revealing his dirty hairy face. He charged at Hiccup and the others quickly but they managed to dodge. Knowing that its close quarters combat, they decided not to extend their weapons.**

**Gascoigne shot his Blunderbuss at Snotlout, but Hiccup countered him by firing his pistol stunning him. Giving enough time for Snotlout to recover and extend his Kirkhammer and hit him with the hammer end. Gascoigne slahed at Hiccup's chest making him bleed. Deciding its time to use one, he stabbed himself with the a Blood vial, feeling slight pain as foreign blood entered his system, he felt as strong as he was before. Ruff took the opportunity to charge her attack just right and slashed at Gascoigne's back. She noticed the man had extended his Axe so she decided to extend hers. Gascoigne spun his axe nearly decapitating Snotlout and Ruffnut.**

"What is this? Are our children just toys for your entertainment?" Astrid's mother complained. "Don't worry, they'll forget what the pain feels like after they finish this game" answered Army.

**Hiccup transformed his cane into his whip and lashed at Gascoigne's back and chest. Ruffnut swung her axe and she stabbed Gascoigne in the abdomen. Despite the heavy damage she has done it didn't seem to do much.**

**After a while Gascoigne had transformed into a beast himself. He had the characteristics of a werewolf and the Cleric Beast, he or it, slashed at them insanely. Causing the trio to use up half of their Blood vials, After impaling his whips blade's on him, Hiccup pulls it out and dishes more damage. Gascoigne however, does not get up.**

Everyone cheers on, that's two down eight more to go.

**Astrid and the others went up the stairs, noticing the dead wolf-like creature she asked. "We miss something?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review and favorite. And tell me what you think.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back you guys, took sometime to update again but I'm also gonna need to cut Bloodborne from a few more bosses since its gonna take too long but when Christmas rolls in I'll try and get the teens play a long game (But not games like Skyrim or GTA). So without further ado the next chapter of 'Simulation Fun'**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodborne was taking its toll on the teens as they went through bosses, each tougher than the last one, the teens had become more violent, aggressive and less like themselves lately, the game was changing them. The more nightmare like creatures they encounter and the more they hunt, the farther they are gone into madness. They had uncovered most of the story of Yharnham, it turns out the city becomes plagued with monsters because it is a point where a 'Great One' is about to be born. The Great Ones are also the reason Yharnham is famous for Blood Ministration and Paleblood.<strong>

The parents of the teens were worried that the sanity and humanity of their children are slowly fading, leaving their children a shadow of who they once were.

**Notable bosses they've fought was the Witch of Hemwick, the Blood starved Beast, The shadow of Yharnham, Darkbeast Paarl and more horrifying creatures. Now the teens were now more powerful as they ventured on, Hiccup had traded his pistol for a 'flame spreader' and cane for 'Ludwig's Holy Blade', Ruff and Tuff had traded their cleaver and axe for two pairs of the 'Blades of Mercy'. And Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout discarded their weapons for the Logarius Wheel, Reiterpallasch and Tonitrus respectively. They had also acquired good armor from the Healing Church, but sadly they were not able to find any Pale Blood.**

**They were already close to finding the next boss called 'Rom the vacuous spider' they were on a bridge like structure that jutted out to the Moonside Lake where by the name the moon is right beside it. But oddly, ended in the middle of it, at the other end of the bridge was an abandoned castle, the messengers appeared at the end of the bridge. Hiccup took the note and read it.**

"**Jump" he turned to the others.**

"No, that's suicide." Stoick breathed.

"Based on what we've seen so far from that blood starved thing and the witch, some things are more than what they seem" Gobber said to him wisely.

**Holding hands, they slowly stepped to the edge of the bridge and counted. "One… Two…Three" they kept falling and falling as if it would never stop, but as they hit the water they felt landing on the ground, it was oddly wet and didn't feel like water.**

"**Eugh, what is this?" Fishlegs said, disgusted. The ground was covered in what seems to be like Mucus and several cobwebs scattered all over it. The surrounding area was covered by a thick and dense fog, they can even barely see two feet in front of them.**

"The spider's here" Stoick thought.

**Just then Astrid saw a faint shadow in the distance. The shadow had a round like body with multiple legs and a large pointed head. It looked their way nearly making her jump, the shadow raised its head up in the sky and something large and round was launched out of its mouth. Using her instincts Astrid pushed them all aside and she managed to dodge out of the way despite the weight of the huge wheel she was carrying.**

"Odin help them." One of the Vikings said. Many others agreeing.

"**Should we charge it?" Ruff asked.**

"**Yeah, but in serpentine directions, look out for that blast." Hiccup ordered, they dodge in serpentine directions separately but didn't expect what was coming to them. When they saw it, victory over this boss may seem impossible.**

"Beard of Thor." Gobber gasped.

**Small spiders with bone-like legs were behind Rom, they all had multiple eyes and fangs on their upper mouths. "Bring it on" Hiccup said.**

**All hell broke loose as the mad spiders charged. Snotlout's Tonitrus mace wasn't enough to keep them all of him at their seemingly limitless numbers, Fishlegs however saved him from being consumed by blasting the spiders with his Reiterpallasch. Rom was backing away trying to gain distance to fire another blast from his mouth.**

The Vikings were surprised at the creature's intelligence. "That damn beast is smart unlike the others." Gobber observed.

"**Move forward!" Astrid shouted, they were completely surrounded their only chance was to cripple Rom and hopefully make it out alive. Slowly they made it to Rom, with a little help of Molotov cocktails, they managed to take out most of the spiders. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins picked off any spiders that were still spawning close enough while Hiccup and Astrid kill Rom.**

**Rom used his claw like legs to pierce the two and bite them, but only managed to give them minor wounds. Astrid hit the spider with several 'Visceral' attacks digging the blades of her wheel deeply into the monsters flesh. Hiccup placed his sword into its sheath that also functioned as a larger and sharper blade for the smaller one. He swung it hard over his head and created gaping wounds while dodging attack. After that Rom collapsed, dead.**

"**Finally" Hiccup and the rest of the teens were all exhausted from the hunt so far, all the horrors they've seen and the fight. The body disappeared and it flaked away into the air. They all blacked out seconds later along with the screen.**

"What happened?" One of the Vikings shouted.

"Relax, their returning to Yharnham." Army assured them.

**They were all back to the Moonside lake, nothing has changed, other than the Great Ones that they see with their increased Insight. They were observing them attached to the castle walls, towers and gates.**

"Freaky" Stoick commented. Many others were uncomfortable with creatures like that.

**Messengers rose out of the ground and revealed a torch. Exhausted, wounded and out of Blood Vials, Hiccup and the teens didn't need to think twice about what to do. They all touched the torch and they were back into the Hunter's Dream. Hiccup had went to the workshop to ask Gehrman but sadly he was asleep, respecting the old man he let him have his rest.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter but a lot of things have been happening lately, we were actually given projects to do during semestral break and I'm only able to update now because of it. And since semestral break's about to end, the only time I'm looking forward to for updating is Christmas vacations. So as always, don't forget to review.<strong>

**Oh and for a more detailed story of Bloodborne you guys can check it out online. ('Cause finding the story on your own in the game is too much for me)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys, you all have been amazing these past 9 chapters in this story. Now, to wrap up this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The teens were now near the end of the game. They had just defeated Amygdala, and Mergo's Wet Nurse, two great ones. Hiccup and the teens were told by a note to return to the Hunter's Dream. The torch had risen out of the ground and they touched it. What they saw next was unexpected.<strong>

"What in the name of Thor" Stoick gasped.

**The workshop had somehow set on fire, Hiccup had rushed towards for Gehrman but the Doll had stopped him.**

"**Fear not good hunter" she said in her Eastern European accent. "Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree." "Thank you Doll" Hiccup then rushed off with his friends. "Farewell good hunters" and the Doll simply stood there.**

"Seriously, that Doll is weird." Spitelout whispered to his brother.

"I don't care about that doll, all I want is my son safe." Stoick replied rather bitterly.

**They all rushed through a now open gate passing through a lane riddled with tombstones of past Hunters. They were about to reach a large field of flowers when Delta stopped them.**

"**Hiccup, one last warning. Before you go" He said.**

"**What?" Hiccup said, rather demandingly.**

"**If you die in here. You won't be able to respawn. In other words, you die in here." Those words shot colds into the spines of the teens.**

"What!" Stoick shouted. Army instantly stood up.

"They won't actually die in there like its real life where you don't come back. They'll just stop respawning." Army assured them.

"And if all of them die?" Stoick's face was glaring.

"They won't" And Army and Stoick then sat back down.

"**Use these well" He set down a box of Blood Vials but he had another small box in his hands. "Hiccup, consume these before the fighting is finished." He handed him a small box in the shape of a rectangle. Hiccup opened it and it turned out to be "One third Umbilical Cords" Hiccup read on the label. There were three of them.**

Most of the Vikings were disgusted, those were the cords connecting a mother to an infant.

**With a hopeful look on his face. Hiccup took one, and swallowed it immediately after putting it into his mouth. It did not seem to affect him at all.**

Once again, many Vikings puked at a disgusting site.

"**Lets go" he said. And they continued on with the Blood Vials being shared equally amongst themselves.**

**They had all reached the end of the field where the Doll was correct, Gehrman was waiting for them. His wheelchair was at the base of the largest tree in the dream. "My fellow Hunter's the night is near its end." His voice was more dry this time. "Now, I will show you all mercy. You will die, forget the dream and wake in the morning sun." This surprised the teens.**

"I don't get it. Where's the fight!" One Viking shouted.

"Just watch them goddamnit" Army shouted back in reply.

"**You will be freed, from this terrible Hunter's Dream" Gehrman finished his words with a sigh, then he rested his left hand in his waist, Hiccup noticed that what he was holding was shiny, meaning metal.**

"**No." Hiccup said with anger. "We've died quite enough thank you." However that was not the reply Gehrman wanted, nor expected.**

**He chuckled a bit before continuing "Dear oh dear, what was it? The Hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible dream?" He started to rise from his chair.**

"I thought he was a cripple?" The Vikings were all too amazed to bother answering it.

"**It doesn't matter. It always comes to the Hunter's Helper to clean up these sort of messes." In a quick move, he unsheathed his sword and the two connected pieces of wood and steel on his back unfolded, the sword connected with the bottom end of the staff forming the scythe and Gehrman's hunting Weapon. The Burial Blade.**

"**Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt" He says. The teens prepare their weapons and transformed them.**

**Gehrman took his weapon off his back and took a Blunderbuss from the side of his chair, then he charged at them. He managed to hit Fishlegs' Hiccup and Ruffnut. They got their Blood Vials and injected it into their lower spines. They had gotten used to the feeling.**

**Gehrman swung his scythe then shot his Blunderbuss. Astrid swung her Wheel and used its chain to throw it and impale its spinning blades onto Gehrmans weapon, but surprisingly it broke Astrid's blades instead, making her rely on her weapons Bluntness instead.**

**Fishleg's shot his Reiterpallasch and slashed at Gehrmans back. But Gehrman countered by impaling him with his sword and shot him with his Blunderbuss, he dropped down to the Grass dead.**

"**Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted. The body then flaked away into the air and disappeared, along with his weapon. Hiccup waited for him to reappear back at the Workshop by the Doll but Delta was not lying about not being able to respawn.**

"Odin, Thor, Freya, Magni, Help our children succeed." Stoick prayed.

"**You must accept your death!" Gehrman shouted, then suddenly he disappeared.**

"**Where'd he go!" They were all watching each others backs.**

**Suddenly Gehrman appeared, scythe drawn behind Snotlout. He kicked him by the knees making him kneel and swiftly swung his weapon, beheading him.**

"**It is your fate to die!" he said before disappearing again.**

Stoick was wondering why would they enter a game where their destiny chosen by the gods is to die?

**Hiccup and the twins set fire to their weapons. They wondered why they forgot about it.**

**Gehrman then finally reappeared, behind Astrid's back and swung, but this time the teens saw it in time and Tuffnut lunged at him with both blades sinking into Gehrman's flesh. He threw him off his back and somehow, a blue green light aura coated him and his weapon, he was screaming.**

"Now, kill him now!" Many Vikings including Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout shouted.

**The teens slashed, swung and stabbed their weapons directly at Gehrman. When Hiccup noticed that the light was about to explode he jumped away, the others got the hint and did the same.**

**The area around Gehrman imploded, sending shockwaves that caused the remaining teens to fall down. Gehrman was now floating and his was now destroyed, he stared at the moon and swung at them. The attack shot a shockwave the shape of his swing and barely missed Ruffnut's shoulder.**

**Remembering the Umbilical Cords, Hiccup got the two remaining ones and swallowed both of them, this time he felt weird. Paying it no mind he continued dodging and attacking.**

Stoick was now wondering what were the Umbilical Cords even for?

**Eventually after several minutes of dodging and attacking, the severely wounded teens stopped after noticing Gehrman stop.**

"**The Night and dream were long" He said, and then his body flaked away into dark bits into the air but not his weapon. Curiously, Hiccup picked it up. He decided to sheathe Ludwig's Holy Blade and keep the Burial Blade. Then suddenly they noticed a shadow over them.**

"Another Great One?" Stoick pondered.

**They all turned around to see yet possibly the last Great One they'll encounter The Moon Presence. It had a large body with thin slender bones being covered by thin and thick layers of flesh, it had tentacles that were waving behind its back, its face was twisted and had no mouth, eyes or any other facial features, it was twisted.**

**It approached Hiccup and stood on all fours, it lightly grabbed and pulled him towards it's body, its tentacles went to its front covering Hiccup, but a flash of light imploded around Hiccup and it backed away.**

"What in the name of Thor?" Stoick thought out loud.

"Hiccup was supposed to replace Gehrman, but because of the Umbilical Cords he resisted, now their fighting for control of The Hunter's Dream." Army explained for them.

**Hiccup transformed the sword of the Burial Blade into a scythe and slashed at the moon Presence, he noticed that the swing created heavy damage unto the Moon Presence. Astrid and the twins also helped him and continuously shot most of their Quicksilver bullets into it.**

**The Moon Presence then imploded blood around them. They were all suddenly weakened by it, but the Moon Presence slashed at Tuffnut. He fell on the spot and the body disappeared. Signifying his death.**

"**Tuff!" The three remaining Teens shout. They have to be careful when this boss uses that attack, they all use their Blood Vials and continued attacking the Moon Presence.**

"**I will not die here" Hiccup said to it. The Great One slashed at them madly, they all backed away while The Moon Presence pauses for a moment. Hiccup looks at Ruffnut and notices the gaping wounds on her chest, shoulder and neck.**

"**Ruff?" Hiccup asks concerned.**

"**I'm.. fine" Suddenly she falls down… dead.**

"Now there's only two of them."

"Yes, we can see that Gobber." Stoick said.

**Fueled by anger over all the death he's seen. Hiccup and Astrid lunged at The Moon Presence, they continued using their weapons making their last enemy stagger in between its attacks. They both back away, severely wounded. But not as wounded as The Moon Presence.**

"**Die" Hiccup then swung his scythe, then brought it down on his enemies head. The Moon Presence screamed and exploded into a shower of blood. They were both now Victorious.**

The Vikings cheered at their victory mostly the Teens parents, both dead and alive.

**They both hugged each other. Hiccup had a weird feeling in his stomach and hugged Astrid harder. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked. She noticed Gehrman's Wheelchair at the tree began to move. Then the screen slowly faded into black.**

The cheering then died wondering what happened.

**The screen then slowly showed light to reveal Doll pushing Gehrman's Wheel chair up to the Workshop completely undamaged by the fire. The camera went up to reveal Astrid in place of Gehrman.**

Everyone was shocked to see Astrid there in place of the man who tried to murder them.

**The Doll then went by the fountain and picked up what seems to be an Infant Great One.**

"**Are you cold?" Doll asks the creature.**

Everyone was now wondering what the creature in the Doll's arm truly was. And what happened to Astrid and where is Hiccup?

**Doll looks at Astrid "The hunt begins again" Astrid says, then the Doll looks at the creature in her arms. "Oh, good hunters."**

Stoick was trying to understand what happened, Army said Hiccup was now fighting for control over the Hunter's Dream. Astrid in the place of Gehrman. He then put two and two together and then realized it what happened to his son and Astrid.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that sure was long, please tell me what you think in the Reviews.<strong>

**And for those who don't get the ending its simple. Because Hiccup killed The Moon Presence and that the One Thirds Umbilical Cords are actually Umbilical Cords from Infant Great Ones. He became a Great One, the one Doll carried. And the reason Astrid is the new Hunter's Helper and now crippled is because of Hiccup bounding her in place to it.**


End file.
